1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a connector housing with a pivoted housing cover that is attached to the connector housing and serves for closing the connector housing or for interlocking the connector housing with a compatible mating connector connected thereto.
A thusly designed connector housing is required in plug-type connections that are not utilized continuously in order to protect the electric contacts in the connector housing from environmental influences by means of a protective cap or, if the connector housing is connected to a corresponding mating connector, to interlock the plug-type connection by means of this protective cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 195 08 605 C1 discloses an electric plug-type connector with interlocking hooks that are respectively arranged opposite of one another on the narrow sides, wherein one connector half is provided with locking pins that engage with rocker-like interlocking elements on the other connector half in order to interlock the two plug-type connector housings.
Such an interlocking mechanism, as well as other variations with an interlocking hook, are merely provided for interlocking a connector housing with a corresponding mating connector, wherein a separate protective cap is required for closing the connector housing.